Sunset
by superscar
Summary: Sequel to Sunrise. Nathan has become a powerful vampire and rules Seattle's underworld. No one is under his protection except Brooke Davis. NathanBrooke
1. Chapter 1

Sunset, Chapter One

by superscar

A/N: This is a sequel to 'Sunrise' and though the characters are from One Tree Hill, the setting is from Dark Angel. There is mention of many pairings - some disturbing, but this is Nathan and Brooke's story.

* * *

Brooke Davis grew up during the height of the second depression, born only a year before an electromagnetic pulse brought the Federal Reserve to its knees. Her parents died just after she was born. Murdered, apparently. Witnesses saw a car drive away from the scene, but that was it. No ID on the driver, but neighbors all thought it was her mom's no good husband.

It was when she was around eleven that the husband bit started to freak her out so she asked her Granny.

"Granny Rowe," Brooke addressed the old woman hesitantly, "Do you think that my, that my...that my dad is really that no-good-slashing-bastard?" she repeated what her mother's suspected murderer was always called.

"And why would you think that?"

"The kids at school said, that with him being married to mom and all, he was probably my dad. And since I have dark hair, that it makes it even more likely because of how I have his pants."

Granny Rowe smiled, "His genes?"

"Yeah, in the trunk upstairs with the other stuff," she tried to explain and Granny Rowe laughed.

The old woman sat down motioned for Brooke to sit with her, "Brooke, do you remember what I told you about before the pulse?"

The little girl screwed up her face in concentration, "When kids could play outside?"

"That's right, honey. Kids could play outside and hardly anyone had guns."

"Yeah?"

"Well, back then, it was easier to get something they call a paternity test. They give you a shot," Brooke grimaced at this revelation, "...and they find out who your daddy is."

"And it wasn't the no-good-husband-guy?"

Granny Rowe shook her head, "Your daddy's name was Chris Davis, your mommy's boyfriend."

"And she loved him lots and lots," Brooke nodded. "Why did she marry the no-good-killer-guy?"

"They got married very young," Granny Rowe sighed, "She loved him at the time, but they had nothing in common."

"Oh," Brooke nodded glumly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Tommy likes trucks," she wrinkled her nose. "I hate trucks."

"If this is still a problem when he is 25, I'll talk to him," Granny winked at her and Brooke beamed back.

Despite these promises, Granny only lived four more years after that, leaving Brooke alone at fifteen. But thanks to a horrid case of acne, Tommy was a non-issue by then.

"What do I do?" Brooke asked the doctor at the hospital the night Karen Rowe died.

"Go home and sleep," he'd told her.

She'd tried, but squatters had taken over after Granny went into the hospital, and they weren't particularly willing to give the place up.

"We could share," one of the men suggested, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Brooke kicked him in the shin and ran. She never tried to go home again.

It was dark. She hadn't been out alone in the dark before and kept to the shadows, not wanting to be seen. The downside was that she couldn't see either.

"What a pretty little girl," an arm slithered around her waist and Brooke threw her elbow back into her attacker's chest.

He only laughed, holding her wrist to keep her still.

"You are going to be...so sweet," he breathed into her ear and Brooke struggled in terror. What would he do? Was this her last moment alive? What would Granny say?

_Don't go out at night, Brooke. _The words came back to her, taunting.

"What did you catch, Luke?" a deep voice came from the shadows and a tall figure materialized as her eyes adjusted to the blackness.

"Don't even think of calling dibs, Nate, she's mine."

_Nate _only laughed and looked her over, "Just clean up this time, the last thing we need is a sector cop attack on this place."

"Like they care about one girl."

Tears slid down Brooke's cheeks. It was true. She didn't matter to anyone. Not anymore.

"Have fun," Nate shrugged, "I'll be back later." He caught her eye as she turned away and froze. "Let her go," he said sharply.

"What?" _Luke _only tightened his grip, "You said I could have her!" he whined.

"I changed my mind, dumbfuck. **Let. Go.**"

The second he loosened his grip, she ran. She didn't care to be killed by either one of them. For a second, she felt the wind fly through her hair and then she was up against the wall, pinned.

"Please, let me go," she begged.

"What's your name?" she recognized Nate's voice, whispering in her ear and pulled her away from the wall.

"Brooke," she wiped her eyes, not even trying to escape, "Brooke Davis."

"And your parents are...?"

"They're dead," she shrugged.

"Is that why you're out at night?"

"People took our place while Gran was in the hospital."

"I see," Nate looked away, she could barely see the outline of his face, much less read what he was thinking. "Where's Gran now?"

"She will have sent the sector cops by now," Brooke crossed her arms, "I'd let me go if I were you."

Nate laughed, "I'll take that under advisement, Brooke Davis. Tell you what, you tell me who your Gran is and I'll let you go."

"K-Karen Rowe."

"And she's dead now." It wasn't a question and it was more than obvious that Nate didn't believe a word of her lie.

"N...No, I told you, you uhh...better watch out, Mister."

"You know it's dangerous out here, Brooke Davis. Someone might want to hurt you."

"Are you one of them, Sir?" It seemed wise to be polite in this particular instance.

"No," he shook his head and she breathed in relief. "I'm Nathan," he held out his hand to her and she took it hesitantly, "You're under my protection. If you have trouble, just tell them that."

"Everyone...knows you?"

She could see his lips curl in the darkness, "It'll work. Trust me."

A truck sped past them and for a second, his face was illuminated and seared into her brain. Nathan turned immediately and walked off.

"Wait!" Brooke called out, but he was gone before she could ask: Where had she seen him before?

* * *

Nathan ignored the 'What the fuck?' look on Lucas's face as he entered the Lair.

"Put Brooke Davis on the list."

"That skank from the alley?" Lucas kicked a table across the room and whizzing over Tim's head, where Peyton lazily drank from his wrist.

"You're so fucking cranky when you're hungry," Jake rolled his eyes and lay his head on Peyton's lap. She smiled and let Tim's blood roll off her tongue into his mouth.

The majority of the world's demons had skipped town after the pulse. A hard life wasn't something to their liking, so they found comfort elsewhere. It was all the younger group that remained, eager to be at the top of the chain in their world and almost all along the west coast seemed to clamor to Dan for guidance, which he loved.

Nathan had his own group now, such as it was. Seattle's Finest. They were young, but they'd learn. Peyton was the oldest, twenty years Nathan's senior, but she still looked nineteen. Blonde, beautiful. Men were drawn in and then crushed. She too, was a product of Dan's creation and an anomaly amongst them. It was like she was immune to the power struggle around her and lived for the fulfillment of her passions. Just the fact that she didn't care gave her power and a brief and passionate love affair with Nathan had brought her into the fold in Seattle. They'd lasted four months, a millisecond in the life of a Vampire. An occasional screw satisfied their tension and life was perfect, except for Lucas.

He was what Dan considered his biggest mistake and everyone, including Lucas, knew it. He was a mere five months older than Nathan and he was such a pretty boy that it was obvious why Dan had turned him. Whether one was straight or gay in life made little difference in the undeath, everyone swung toward the middle and what might not have once attracted at all could become an obsession.

But Dan's 'entertainment' with Lucas seemed to be short lived and he was quickly replaced with Nathan as Dan's apprentice and sometimes, more. Nathan was who Dan trusted with the Seattle wing of his Dominion and Nathan who was most like himself. Because ultimately, that was Dan's first and only love.

Nathan knew that Lucas was basically Dan's discarded sex toy, but he somehow couldn't resist the desire to pull rank on Lucas, knowing he was older, that he was Dan's and not his...and yet he was still the winner and ultimately, always would be.

Anything within a hundred miles of SeaTac airport was Nathan's territory and he ran it well. He controlled crime and brought down the murder rate by running his own Mafia. And if he tended to focus his nightly hunts on people who didn't abide by what he liked to consider 'guidelines' well, he had to eat _someone._

But there was also a list of people that were protected. Tim Smith, their blood dummy, was on the list - if they ever needed anything to be done during the daylight hours, he was the man. It was actually a pretty sweet deal for him and he knew it. He just had to put up with the biting, which Nathan privately suspected he got off on anyway.

Jenny Gigielski was also on the list. Jake's daughter. She was now approaching the age that Jake looked and he could tell that Jake was tempted to bring her into their world. It was life forever - but what kind of life?

Most everyone had family on the list but Nathan. In fact, until now, he hadn't added anyone.

But now he was protecting Brooke Davis.

Haley's daughter.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset, Chapter Two  
by superscar

It was a few years before Brooke recognized where she'd seen Nathan  
and even then, it made no sense. Surely he had to be like, old, by  
now. Providing he was who she thought he was. Maybe he only looked  
like him? And shared his name? asked the voice in her head.

Why would he protect her, though? That was the real question. And he  
did protect her. She hadn't had to drop his name in over a year  
because people just knew. They knew who she was, they did her favors.  
Everyone wanted to be on her good side and she didn't want to rock  
the boat. The only thing it didn't help her out with was the job  
front. After her gramma died, school became a non-issue. She  
couldn't afford to go to the one her friends were at and the public  
schools were more dangerous than the streets.

More than once, she'd been offered a life of luxury. She wouldn't  
have to work, she wouldn't even have to get up off her back. So far,  
she'd turned it down.

"Nathan wouldn't approve," was always her response and people backed  
off quickly. Brooke had no clue whether Nathan would care, but she  
didn't want to deal with fending off perverts when there were more  
interesting things to be done.

Her business. It began easily enough - she'd almost been robbed until  
she spit out the name 'Nathan' - her attacker offered profuse  
apologies... and Brooke magnanimously offered not to tell Nathan if he  
gave her half his take for the day.

She was now a professional extortionist and with Nathan's backing, she  
was untouchable.

"Hello, love," her current interest, Jason, slid his arms around her  
waist. Nice ass, good stamina, she figured she'd keep him around for  
awhile.

Brooke liked men. Unlike women, they had no unreasonable hatred for  
her and they always tended to give her nice things - like money, motor  
oil and compliments, all of which pleased her greatly. And if they  
also seemed to have other things on their mind, who really cared?  
Majority of those things were fun.

Her first love, not long after her Granny died, had not been the  
nicest person, in retrospect and had taken her heart, virginity and  
even $32.37 from her purse while she slept one night. However, she'd  
also caught him, on film, with a married woman.

If you also took into account that it was his aunt...well, ultimately,  
Brooke considered the situation a win.

But she'd decided not to get emotionally involved in any of her future  
endeavors and more or less, she'd succeeded.

"Baby, I heard something crazy about you today," Jason kissed down her  
neck.

"Is it the one about the four guys, a video tape and the Space Needle?"  
"Nope...wait, what?"

"Nevermind," Brooke turned around and winked at him, "What did you  
hear?"

"That you know Nathan?"

Everyone mentioned it at some point. Very few people ever met Nathan  
and even fewer survived the encounter. Knowing someone who was  
actually under his protection was unheard of.

"When did you hear that?"

"Just now," he shrugged off the question and she knew he was lying.

They always did. He'd probably known from the beginning and bided his  
time until he mentioned it. The previous guy lasted a week. Jason  
had been around three months. Not bad.

"I don't really know him, I'm just on his list or something."

"How is that possible?" Jason looked her over suspiciously, "What are  
you not telling me?"

"What? Worried I'm sleeping with him?" Brooke laughed, but her heart  
wasn't in it, they all came to this conclusion at some point.

"Why else-?"

"Fine, I am. In exchange for a night of kinky sex each week, Nathan  
put me on his protection list. If you have a problem with it, we're  
over. See ya," she walked away.

"Brooke, Brooke," he caught up to her, "I'm sorry, I just...I've never  
heard of anyone meeting him, even. I sorta thought, you know..."

"He was an urban legend?" A lot of people had suggested that  
possibility, but none were solid enough in their convictions to  
confront her.

"To say the least," he seemed lost for a second. "You ever meet Tim?"

Brooke laughed, "I've met lots of Tims."

"Tim Smith."

"...you think that's more specific?"

"C'mon, Brooke," Jason rolled his eyes.

"No, it doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

"He's the only other person I've met like you."

"Beautiful? Hilarious?"

He didn't laugh. "Protected by vampires."

And that's when it clicked. Why everyone was so hushed about her  
mother's death - how someone who looked exactly like her suspected  
killer was still roaming around, perfectly preserved - 20 years later.  
"Don't be ridiculous," she rolled her eyes, wishing he would just go  
away so she could think. Vampires. The little girl in her, that  
asked her granny stories, thrilled at the idea of them. But these  
were the creatures that destroyed her parents...

So why did they protect her?

"So where is this Tim guy?"

* * *

Tim Smith woke up at around 5 PM every day in the heart of Terminal  
City. It was sure to shorten his life by at least 20 or 30 years, but  
in the meantime, he was one of the wealthiest mortals in Seattle and he  
intended to keep it that way. When he was around fifteen or so, he'd  
happened upon Nathan in the midst of a kill and he'd been given a  
choice - a really fucking obvious one.

Run the day time side of an infamous criminal network...which happened  
to be headed up by a bloodsucking mastermind or - well, die.

See? Obvious. He tried not to let it bother him that he wasn't even  
offered the OPTION of becoming a vampire himself. Honestly, if Pucas  
could do it, why couldn't he?

But he had one of the nicest pads in the joint...probably because he  
was the only one who liked windows.

His days were pretty much all alike, but instead of a dull-as-fuck 9  
to 5, he had a fairly easy 5-7, where he hooked up with various  
criminals and made sure dues were paid and everything was going  
according to whatever nefarious plan Nathan had, then at sundown, he  
headed back to the crib, updated Nathan and hung out with the gang.  
Sure, they drained a lot of his blood, but he was otherwise  
untouchable and he was finally part of the super-in crowd, like he  
always dreamed of.

Tim ducked into a shady dive bar he wouldn't ever visit, if not  
specifically ordered to.

"Hey man, want a beer?" he was greeted on all sides and grimaced.

"Dude, it's like 8 AM in Tim-time, get me a fucking orange juice."

The bartender just shook his head and pointed to the ready-poured  
glass.

"Thanks, man," he sipped delicately, "Ahhh...now what do you have for  
me?"

The thugs practically lined up to speak with him.

"There's a problem in Sector Seven," the first began.

"That's your territory, Johnny" Tim sipped his juice again, savoring  
it, "You can't handle it?"

"It's the cops," Johnny shrugged, "They hit a warehouse - lots of our  
men, merchandise..."

"Who screwed up?"

Johnny didn't seem to want to answer, but Tim didn't care.  
"C'mon, the cops aren't that smart, someone had to tip them off."

Silence.

"I'll come back to you," Tim smirked, looking to the second person in  
line. Great. "Jason, haven't seen you around this dive in awhile,  
how's it hangin'?"

"You wish you knew."

"Heard you went domestic with some chick."

Jason pulled pushed Johnny out from in front of what Tim had to say  
was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen in his life.

"Tim Smith," he smiled, taking her hand firmly and made no move to end  
contact.

Her angel eyes danced with mischief, "Brooke Davis."

"Davis...isn't that..." Tim abruptly released her and stepped way out  
of her bubble.

"Charmed," she winked.

"What an interesting coincidence," Tim glared at Jason, "You have a  
fucking death wish?"

"Lady claims she can be with whoever she likes," Jason smirked and Tim  
felt sorry for the girl. As gorgeous as she was, it had never been  
about her to this man.

"And you're hoping that's wrong?" Tim shook his head. He'd never  
understood Jason. Even when they were friends. And now it was like  
he was doing his best to offend Nathan. Fucking suicidal idiot.

Brooke was starting to look back and forth between them as were the  
rest of the criminals awaiting their assignments.

"Jason," Brooke put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.  
Every instinct was telling her to run from the entire situation.  
"Can we just-"

"Shut up," he didn't even look at her, but she shank back from him.

"Not so fast," Jason's hand slid around her neck and he brought her  
back in front of him. No one had held her like this for years, not  
since that night and Brooke fought him like a madwoman.

"Stop," Brooke heard the click of a hammer and Jason stilled behind  
her.

"Thanks, Johnny," Tim winked at Brooke and pulled her from Jason's  
grasp as Johnny capitalized on a moment to get on Nathan's good side,  
holding Jason at gun point.

"What do you think, sweetheart? What should we do with him?" Tim  
asked.

Brooke barely glanced at her boyfriend. "Take him to Nathan."

* * *

Nathan awoke with peace, tranquility, and the burning desire to hunt  
down his breakfast. Maybe an athlete? He was on a health kick  
lately. He pushed aside the top of his casket and stretched. There  
was work to be done, alas. Until Dan arrived, he'd been puttering  
about like a damn housewife, trying to get everything in shape for his  
visit.

Maybe if Lucas could do as he asked for once in his un-life, Nathan  
could get some peace.

He climbed through the entrance of their lair and found Peyton waiting  
for him. Early rising bitch.

"Hey, wanna grab breakfast?" she yawned.

"After Tim gets here, I have to make sure everything is set for Dan."

"Blah blah blah, he'll be here any day, come on, I'm hunnnngry," she  
whined.

"I'll let you have first pick..."

Peyton sat back down with a huff, "Fine, but Tim better be here quick  
or he's my snack."

"I doubt that'll encourage him to hurry."

"He's a freak that way," Peyton reclined back into her chair.

Jake walked through the doorway, "Who, Tim?"

"Who else?" Nathan kicked a motorcycle helmet toward Jake, "Clean up  
your shit, man."

"You're so touchy when the pimp daddy comes to town," Jake rolled his  
eyes and leaned over to kiss down Peyton's neck.

"Suck me," Nathan flicked him off.

"No, me," Peyton grinned and pulled Jake down onto her lap.

"And here I was hungry a second ago," Lucas leaned against the door  
jam as Peyton and Jake dry humped on the recliner.

"We're going out after Tim gets back."

"God, I miss delivery," Lucas muttered.

"Knock-knock," Tim strutted into the room, dragging two people with  
him. "Anyone miss the Timster?"

"I call the chick," Lucas stepped forward and Tim smacked his hand.

"They're visitors."

"We don't HAVE visitors," Nathan informed him, "Who-" but he already  
recognized them.

"Jason," Lucas gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Jason just stared at him. "You're alive?" he finally squeaked.

"Not precisely."

"But you killed him!" Jason glared at Nathan.

Nathan scratched his head, "Oh no, he's Dan's creation, not mine."

"But I saw you-"

"When you were, what, 5? How old are you?"

"I was six and that's none of your business."

"So you've been harboring resentment and vengeance for twenty years  
and can't even target the right vampire. That's a little sad, Jason,  
but I'd expect nothing less of Lucas's, what, little brother?"  
Lucas didn't respond - didn't have to. Nathan knew everything there  
was to know about him, about all of them.

"So what brings you to our humble abode, so conveniently at breakfast  
time?"

Jason didn't speak and Nathan turned to Brooke, who just stared back  
at him and all he could do was compare her to Haley. Physically, they  
were very similar. Brooke got her dark hair from her grandmother, but  
they were both slim and beautiful. It was their eyes that were  
different. Haley's eyes were like a doll's, wide and guileless,  
making him believe in everything she said and he'd fallen prey to that  
deceptive innocence. Brooke's eyes were wary - guarded, but curious.  
They made no promises and asked for nothing, as though daring him to  
make it worth her while.

"Did he hurt you?" Nathan asked her.

She seemed surprised that he'd spoken directly to her and her hand  
went immediately to her throat and cleared it, "No, uhh, not really."

"Tim?" Nathan asked.

"Choked her, tried to hold her captive."

"I see-"

"Nathan-" Lucas interrupted.

But it was too late. There were rules and no one broke them.  
Certainly not Lucas's little brother. Nathan had learned, hard and  
well, that leniency didn't work. Power came from control, and control  
was only an illusion if you didn't stand by your promises.

Nathan delivered.

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunset, Chapter Three**  
by superscar 

"Noo!" Lucas screamed as Nathan dove in, followed by Peyton and Jake.

Jason reached into his coat, but that was all he had time for. The  
stake dropped from his fingers and his blood flew through the air as  
they ripped him apart. Lucas tried to get through them, but they held  
him off as his brother's wide eyes finally came to a close.

"You FUCKING bastard!" Lucas attacked and Nathan struck back, sending  
him flying. Lucas didn't move from where he landed.

* * *

Brooke watched the life ebb from Jason's body and didn't move. This  
was what it would have been like to watch her parents die. Their  
blood tracked around the room. It was surreal that this was all done  
for her. Or, more accurately, because Jason broke the rules...and she  
was the rule, a toy in Nathan's power trip. 

Nathan had an almost professional detachment as he licked the blood  
from his lips and his incisors shrunk back to size. Something about  
his stance made her want to beat his face in, as though he didn't even  
care.

It was true, Jason was no particular loss for the world. She wasn't  
fond of him after he seemed so willing to kill her. But honestly,  
some kind of emotion after you rip someone apart... Even pleasure?  
But there was nothing.

But what was she thinking, really, expecting a vampire to feel ashamed  
of itself. As though she expected him to have a soul, simply because  
she was under his protection.

Speaking of which, "Nathan, could I have a word with you?"

The vampires stared at her. Apparently, it was some kind of social  
faux pau to speak directly to Nathan. But Brooke really couldn't give  
a fuck. If he was planning to kill her, he would have done it when  
she was fifteen.

Nathan looked amused. "Peyton, take Lucas out hunting. Jake? Tim?  
Clean up this mess," he indicated Jason's body. "Now, won't you  
accompany to my study, my lady?"

Peyton laughed and Brooke glared at her. The golden vampiress only  
winked back at her.

There was nothing to do but follow Nathan through the dingy halls of  
what must have been a beautiful, Victorian home, at one time. The  
lighting was poor, but the creatures that lived there probably  
considered that one of its perks.

"Take a seat," Nathan indicated a large canopy bed and Brooke felt  
immediately uncomfortable. "Relax, if I wanted you, I wouldn't have  
to use force."

Brooke's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?"

Almost instantaneously, she felt him, though he didn't move. His lips  
moved over hers and her breathing sped, her breasts tingled and she  
nearly moaned as the image overcame her mind - there, on the bed, he  
slowly ripped off her clothes with his teeth – SNAP.

It was over and Brooke almost toppled, breathing heavily.

"I rest my case," Nathan smiled.

She wanted to put throw him off his balance. He was too in control  
and she wanted to see just one fucking emotion on his whole damn face.  
"So...," she cleared her throat, "Why'd you kill my mother?"

* * *

The smile died on Nathan's lips and Jason's blood froze in his veins. 

"What?"

Brooke smirked, "You killed my parents. I'd like to know why."

"I'm a vampire, isn't that reason enough?"

"Not if you were married to her."

The girl knew far too much about his personal business. His first  
inclination was to kill her.

"I'm not your daughter," Brooke blurted out and he gaped at her.  
She thought he'd send perverted images of himself to his daughter? He  
was soulless vampire. He wasn't _sick_.

"I know that."

"Oh..." Brooke frowned, "Then why-?"

"Did I protect you? That's between your mother and me."

It wasn't actually that complicated, but he didn't want to tell her  
for some reason. Mostly because he enjoyed having something to hold  
over her. If he was being honest, and Nathan tried to avoid that, it  
was actually quite childish.

Brooke stood up to leave, "Guess I'll go find a new boyfriend, then..."

"You're better off, really."

"Better off without a guy trying to avenge the brother he thought was  
dead?" Brooke crossed her arms. "Are you actually making excuses for  
yourself? I didn't think you'd care enough to bother."

She was an annoying brat, he'd come to realize, but he liked the way  
her eyes flashed. It made him want to piss her off more.

"Just pointing it out in case you'd missed it."

"Thanks for brightening my day."

Nathan shook his head, "I fear you have an attitude problem."

"Yes, I have issues with authority, cheating boyfriends, and vampires  
that kill my parents. I'll seek counseling."

Sarcasm. She was too cute. Nathan began patting himself on the back  
for protecting her. "It makes us even."

Brooke blinked, "What?"

"Haley - your mom - and I - we're even," he answered her question from  
before, "That's why I protect you."

"But...you killed her."

"True," Nathan nodded, "But she cheated on me."

"Tons of people cheat, it doesn't mean they should be killed."

Nathan smiled, "You've never been in love, have you?"

* * *

Could he be a more condescending asshole? "I have so!" 

"When?" he wanted to know.

"That's none of your business!"

"Thought so," Nathan smirked.

For a bloodsucking vampire, he could be one of the most immature  
children ever. "Two years ago."

"How many boyfriends since?"

"I don't count."

"Still hurt to think of him?"

"He's a fucking loser."

Nathan smiled, "That's not an answer."

"No."

"Then you weren't in love."

"So what about you, then, does it still hurt to think about my mom?"

Nathan froze. "She's dead."

Brooke winced, "That's not an answer."

"Would it make you feel better if it did? If I dream of how she  
looked when I killed her. Hear her voice begging me to stop?" he  
walked closer and closer and Brooke backed away from him. "Is that  
what you want to hear?" he whispered in her ear.

"You deserve it."

Nathan shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint."

And he disappeared...

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Lucas bitched at Peyton as they hunted. 

"He was a dead many anyway, Lucas, he must have had a death wish."

"That girl is nothing to Nathan - NOTHING - and he killed my brother."

"Didn't seem like nothing to me," she smirked, "And you barely knew  
your brother."

"It's the principle of the thing. When he asked me not to kill that  
Brooke chick, did I? No. Professional courtesy."

"Lucas, I'm sure that you were a real nice guy before Dan bit you and  
I'm sorry you couldn't have your 2.4 kids and live in the suburbs, but  
seriously? Wake up. Nathan is a powerful vampire and he'll be around  
for awhile. If you want to live like you have been, join the club.  
Be Nathan's best friend, his lover, anything he wants. And maybe some  
day, you'll have half what he does."

"So be his whore like everyone else?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Lucas, you have the most pre-death  
morality."

"Whatever..."

"It's like you're living in judgment of yourself and waiting for  
others to come down on you too. You're a vampire, fucking DEAL with  
it. If you're hungry, drink. If you're horny, FUCK. Whoever you  
want - whenever you want."

He was watching her suspiciously, "What were you like before you were  
bitten?"

"This is EXACTLY your problem, it doesn't matter. Stop trying to  
figure out who you are, now that you're a vampire. That's it, that's  
all there is to it. You kill people, you fuck anything even if you  
think you care - you don't. Not really. Not enough."

"So you want me to accept the soulless monster?"

Peyton laughed. "No, I want you let go of what you think you should  
feel because of Sunday school when you were seven and just feel. Live  
in the present."

"You think so?" Lucas stepped closer, pressing her against the alley  
wall.

"Know so," she whispered and he inched closer, "C'mon, let's get some  
food," she slipped away with a wink.

"Bitch," Lucas muttered.

"You're welcome," she grinned, "Now hurry up, I'm fucking starving."

* * *

"Hey, Brooke!" she heard the voice as she left the dungeon of crazed vampires  
and their attitude problems, but she kept walking. "Wait up!" 

Tim came out the door, panting from exertion – probably lack of blood.

"You need something?" Brooke waited as his breathing went back to a normal speed.

"I know this isn't the most," long breath, "appropriate time, what with-"

"Meeting the man that killed my parents?"

"What?" Tim frowned, "I meant about your boyfriend..."

"Oh," Brooke shrugged, "I've seen people killed before, Tim, I live on the streets."

He smiled, "See, exactly why you'd be perfect."

"For what?"

"Job offer."

"I have a job, thanks-"

Tim shook his head, "You're an extortionist. A very good one, from what I understand.  
I'm willing to offer you double what you make a month to do basically the same sort of  
things. Maybe a little more, here and there."

"You want me to help the vampire cause?"

"Oh no," Tim shook his head, "I want you to help the Brooke cause."

"I can make money my own way, why would I need you?"

"Open doors to everyone, bring you into the centerfold. Don't pretend you're not a  
woman that would enjoy the attention..."

"I can get attention on my own."

"But not without effort. This enterprise is prepared to offer you a sizable starting  
bonus. We want you to be able to curtsy at the Governor's Ball if it suits your fancy."

"Or Nathan's," Brooke muttered.

"Or Nathan's," Tim agreed.

"Was this his idea?"

"Nope. Peyton's. Nathan is, as yet, unaware of this development in personnel."

"I see," Brooke frowned, not really knowing what to make of the whole situation,  
"What's the bonus?"

"Half a million dollars."

Brooke smiled, "When do I start?"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset, Chapter Four

By scarlet (superscar)

Nathan had a front man for his criminal syndicate, but what he'd acquired in Brooke was a figurehead for his legitimate business enterprise.

The first thing purchased with her sizable starting bonus was the Penthouse of the Fogel Towers - one of the posh-est buildings in down town Seattle, practically untouched by the power of the pulse, where everyone who kept their money in a safe had moved when the stock market went belly up.

The only downside to Brooke's new job was that she had to see Nathan every day when he woke up and he'd give her that look, like he could snap and she'd run. She felt like he owned her, a whore bought and paid for. But that's how he wanted it, so she tried to stifle the reaction, to pretend it was just business to her. To do that, she had to ignore the fascination he'd held from when she was young, when he first offered her protection.

Or younger, when she dreamed about her mother.

But she didn't ask about that anymore. Brooke was a realist. She had no real shot at the life she wanted without Nathan's help and if she had to be his business partner to make a life for herself, it couldn't be any worse than some of her previous efforts to survive.

So while Nathan and the rest of the vampires holed up for the day to sleep, Brooke was waking up to the brand new world of acquisitions. Her extortionist past only helped in this brand new career.

The phone rang and she pushed off the bar she built with her new-found wealth, slid her chair back past the desk, grabbed the phone, put her feet up and hit Talk.

As far as she'd ever known, life was a bitch, but overlooking Seattle's sky scape, she thought it probably didn't get any better.

"Davis-Scott Enterprises, how can I help you?"

"You can fucking forget my number I'm never selling!"

"Ahh, Mr. Stapinski, I was hoping you'd call back."

"This is Brooke?"

"Of course, darling, I would never miss your call."

"Then I hope you won't miss that my company is not selling, young lady. My grandfather built this from the ground floor - it survived the pulse and it will survive you."

"Mmm, I love your tenacity, Mr. Stapinski and I look forward to working with you."

"If, by that, you mean, working FOR you, Ms. Davis, then I'm going to have to pass."

"And that's just the attitude we want on our team."

"Over my dead body, Ms. Davis. Don't call here again."

Dial tone.

Hmmm. Brooke tapped the antenna against her chin for a second before she got up and started pacing. The most important thing about the game was winning. To Nathan, it didn't matter how it happened, just that it did. He was paying her to make it happen in whatever way she deemed appropriate. A small fortune was passed over to the sector police every month to make sure any of the more underhanded methods were ignored.

Refusal wasn't something she could accept. If she told Nathan, he'd take it personally and quite literally, be out for blood. It was part of his nature, after all.

But Brooke was human and there were other ways of making people crumble than going after their life force.

She went after their bank account.

XXX

Tim practically skipped into Terminal City. Though Nathan had been reluctant to involve Brooke in anything other than hiding from the outside world, her presence was paying off _way _before he'd thought it would.

"So!" he walked through the door and plopped himself onto the couch next to Peyton, "We're even richer than yesterday - where's the love, baby?"

Peyton studied him for a minute and then started nibbling his wrist.

"Pay attention," he snapped, swatting her away from his blood, "In a second."

She glared at him and he swallowed nervously, "OK, you can snack," he gave her back his arm, "But listen!!"

Peyton smiled and inserted her fangs delicately into his wrist, motioning for him to continue.

"So I get this call today from Brooke - woke me up, but she wants me to have Johnny and the boys in Sector 12 hit a convoy in their territory. The woman's a born crime boss, you were right."

Peyton smirked against his skin.

"So they hit it - it's a mint - they raked in an easy million and that's just what they told us about. Fucking crooks. But she just paid for herself and more."

"Talking about me?" Brooke walked in the door and took a seat next to Peyton.

"What happened after we hit the truck?" Tim asked eagerly.

"Mr. Stapinski left me a very steamed voice mail," she shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

"That he caved," Brooked smiled.

XXX

There was nothing Leon Stapinski loved more than money and Brooke was in the business of knowing everything about everyone. So when it became clear that continued resistance to her plan would come with depleted finances, he decided to rebuild his empire elsewhere.

An empire that would no longer include the financial support of Seattle's Mayor and his political aspirations.

Brooke reclined back on the settee and smiled. She could get used to this kind of life.

Working for the bad guys, her conscience stung her, but she ignored it. The good guys had never been an option for her. Not in this town that wouldn't let her into school, didn't allow her a respectable job. No. This world wasn't white and black, it was dark and darker gray and she wasn't even sure which side she'd chosen.

It was hard to accept that she was the sort of woman that was intrigued by murder, power and whatnot, but it was hard not to be fascinated by Nathan. He walked like a man that had come into his own, without the swagger that tries to hard or the hesitance of insecurity.

Nathan Scott was a man that accepted himself and in Brooke's experience, this was rare. He was also a blood-sucking demon, but on the streets of post-Pulse Seattle, that was also fairly run of the mill.

And somewhere inside her was the disgusting hope that maybe he was sorry. She hated herself for even thinking about it.

So often, she wanted to ask him, but she didn't. And today would be no different.

"You ever wonder what it would be like if you were Nathan's daughter?"

Brooke slowly turned her head to Peyton, who was finished with Tim's wrist and licking blood from her lips.

"Well?" the vampire smiled and Brooke felt the weight of her power and the twistedness of the question.

"I know you probably hear it a lot, but that's sick."

Peyton laughed, "Why? Because he killed your mother? Or is there something I don't know?" she winked and Brooke blushed.

"That's disgusting."

"Is it?" Peyton turned to Tim, "Go find Jake for me."

"But he'll be here soon-"

**"Go."**

He ran. Peyton smiled and turned back to Brooke. "Where was I?"

"Making repulsive suggestions?"

"Ahh yes, you'd be amazed what you'll find attractive one day."

"Right," Brooke rolled her eyes.

Peyton glared at her, "I may look like a prom queen, but I'm more than twice your age and you should listen up."

Brooke shrunk a little in her chair and didn't comment.

"Do you know what it's like to be a vampire?"

"Obviously not - I'm sorry that you have to deal with it, but-"

Peyton burst into laughter. "Sweetheart, it's not a burden. It's a gift."

"Right," Brooke shook her head, "I'm glad you enjoy it."

"You're no different than I am. Before Dan bit me, I _was _a fucking prom queen. I had barely HEARD of vampires before I became one. I hadn't skipped a day of school. Isn't that funny?"

"You went to school before the pulse?"

"Completely different world. Everyone is so much more honest now. Being broke will do that."

"Maybe people are more honest when they're begging for their life?" Brooke suggested.

"Not really," Peyton shrugged, "They pretend they want to live, that they weren't miserably contemplating doing the job themselves just minutes before. It's a reflex. Instinct. Even a creature desperate to die will fight to live."

Brooke shrugged, "Not everyone's like you."

Peyton ran a fingernail down Brooke's wrist, along her vein. "Of course they are. Everybody has the same needs. I like to eat and fuck just like everyone else. I'm just top of the food chain in both departments."

"And what do your…needs…have to do with me? You won't touch me without Nathan's permission."

"Of course not, I'm a survivor. They have to do with you. Because we're all the same. We don't do things to be nice. Nathan protected you for a reason."

"He felt guilty."

"No," Peyton shook her head, "That'd definitely not the case."

"How could you possibly know or care about Nathan's motivations?" The know-it-all attitude was bugging the shit out of her, but Brooke didn't push it. She couldn't trust Peyton words or actions. Because no matter how interested she was in the in workings of Nathan's mind, it was Peyton's reasons for all of this that most concerned her.

"Maybe someday I'll explain it to you," Peyton shrugged, looking away from her.

The conversation was over, apparently, leaving Brooke confused about what was going on and what message Peyton was trying to send her.

"To Be Continued," the blonde muttered as the boys came back in the room.

"Miss me, baby," Jake crawled over Peyton's body and she smiled, locking him into a kiss that made Brooke blush.

Lucas looked extremely annoyed by the display, which Brooke found interesting. What kind of drama must they deal with having only one female amongst them? He caught her gaze and she glanced away quickly, not eager to be anywhere near him after the debacle with his younger brother.

She was actually relieved when Nathan stepped between them. "Could I speak with you?" he offered her a hand up and she took it gratefully.

"Sure, no problem," Brooke went the long way, swinging around Tim to avoid Lucas.

Nathan must have noticed, but he said nothing, keeping hold of her hand even after they left the room.

"I hear you bought us Seattle," the object of her consideration reclined on the seat next to him. He moved like a cat, the sinews of his muscles stretching languidly as he waited for her response.

"Not Seattle, just the Mayor. Davis-Scott is now the number one campaign contributor."

"And giving him money means we own him?" Nathan smiled.

"No," Brooke met his eyes as she said it, refusing to be intimidated, "It means I do."

He lifted her hand to his lips, "And who owns you?"

"No one," she stated firmly.

"You're sure about that?"

"I have powerful people protecting me," she reminded him.

Nathan's eyes ran along her vein to her neck, "So you do."

"Unless you think I shouldn't trust them?"

XXX

Brooke Davis absolutely shouldn't trust him.

"Of course you should," Nathan assured her.

He was a liar, for one.

"Good. I'm pretty sure I'm more valuable dead than alive."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. The un-dead are a valuable commodity."

Brooke dropped the pretense that they were talking about other people, "Why would you need another vampire – unless you need to even out the male/female ratio?"

"Vampires are bi-sexual," he informed her and her eyes actually widened a bit.

"So you and…and Lucas?" she asked hesitantly.

Nathan grimaced, "I said bi-sexual, not tasteless."

"Not into pretty boys?"

"Not like you are," he shrugged.

"What would you know about my sexual preferences?"

Nathan didn't tell her, he just lead her into the room reserved for him, that no one entered without permission. It was decorated in mostly black with a flash red here and there.

The massive bed monopolized most of the space and Nathan couldn't help but noticed that Brooke looked everywhere but directly at it. "Nice bed, expecting lots of company?"

"Just you."

XXX

Her eyes flew to his and though she noticed his amusement, he also didn't seem to be joking.

"You can't be serious."

"I can be whatever I want to be. Or that's what my mommy said."

Imagining Nathan with a mother was ridiculous. He was probably a cute little rascal at one point, but that person was gone now. The only person that was even close to his parent was the one that turned him into what he was today.

"Okay, look, you're freaking me out and I really want to know if you are trying to seduce me, just make me feel like a whore or you have some other scheme I should know about?"

"I don't _try_ to do anything. Trying is for people who can't achieve their goals."

Brooke was practically shaking, torn between the desire to run and the thought that maybe it would just be easier, less painful, to just give in to whatever it was he wanted.

"So is this where I'm supposed to lay down and spread 'em or did you have something more romantic in mind?"

"I want to plan our next move," he took a seat in a chair by his desk, "Did you want to take the bed?"

Oh. Plan. Brooke slid very deliberately into his reading chair. "I was thinking our next target should be the Police Chief unless you had a better idea? It's easier to acquire property when they're on your side already."

"And how do you plan on going about that?"

"Still working on that, but don't worry about it."

As they continued their discussions, Brooke tried not to be embarrassed by her earlier assumptions.

Or disappointed.

To Be Continued.


End file.
